minecraft apocalyptic disaster
by xXKilluaXx
Summary: it was a normal day in minecraft until one day labs across countries in minecraft suddenly exploded and spreaded a deadly virus that changed dead human into the infected ones can the survivor across the minecraft earth survive the apocalypse?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the tragedy

**hi there boys and girls this will be my first fanfiction and I would like it to be a teenage romance but started with a tragedy that totally change the earth and I get the idea of making this story from minecraft server games named "rust" well lets go in to the story**

**Note: I do not own minecraft or any mojang stuffs so don't take this to seriously and im ashamed to say that I can't really put a coma dots and paragrap rightly so please help me get over this problem okay enough of my junk talk**

Mikazuki's POV

"Mika nee chan wake up it's time for breakfast" , "five more minutes Ami" I got half awaked because my little sister shaking me "wake up onee chan~~" she said while shaking me "okay,okay just stop shaking me" I said while looking at the clock it show that it was still six am "why do you wake me up so early you do know that breakfast is on six am " I reminded her "but…" , "no buts go back to sleep it's still to early" I told her to go back to sleep"ok onee chan" then she get back on her bed and fall asleep but on the other hand I'm the type of person who can't go back to sleep after getting awaken so I stand up change my pajamas to my outdoor clothes and go to the roof watching what the past has change our world into

'I guess what my friend say is true time feel slower when we don't like what we are doing' I thought while looking at our desecrated suroundings , many houses burnt many shop raided because the chaos that happened ten years ago

Minecraft year (2030)

An explosion happened across the lab from every country after the explosion something weir happen the people who are suppose to die in the lab got back to life but… they turned into something unworldly, something unnatural, something that is contagious we called them the mutated ones they are like a zombies from a horror movie but evolved into something more deadly lot of them are easy to be killed but some of them we called the captains of the infected ones they are more stronger and more intelected then the others there are even few of the captain that still remember their past and still able to speak to the uninfected but at the same time these captains are nearly indestructible well that's what the rumor said.

one day I was rescued by one of the captains who still able to think as a normal human I still can't forget the kindness he show for us, for saving my mother and me, at that time I was still seven years old my mom is carrying my little sister that time in her womb for 8 months my dad died protecting us from the first tragedy that happened in our country , I still don't know why he save both my mom and me (the infected captain) and the weirdest thing that I just realized when I turned fourteen I remembered that the infected captain is as young as I am at that time , could he be the youngest of the captains , my mom died when im fifteen I remember how much me and my little sister cried on her death but the past is in the past now all I can do is look to the future and hope for the best in the coming future with my new family even we have no blood relation we are just teenagers and adults who sruvived the tragedy that has happened ten years ago.

sometimes I even dream about the infected captain that safe my life before his body figure is more like a human rather then an infected ones he has pair of red eyes and a pitch black hair , I only see his infected power only once which is at the moment he safe me and my mother but it was different from the other he can grow his infected power from his arms and changed it into a claw looking weapon I still remember the sight when he safe us he slashed all the other infected that attack us and killed them dispite he is one of them then he approach us and say "run as fast as you could and protect your mother okay, there are hordes of infected coming this way" then he went back to the woods to find his companions, then I run just like what he told me to do my mother run as hard as she could but a bit slower since she is pregnant for eight months I hope I can meet the infected captain again and repaid the favor that he gave to me.

**Well that's all I can make right now and if there are some grammar in the sentence is wrong well sorry since english is not my real language well hope you like it, anyway some advice on making paragraph might be really helpful since I think my paragraphs placing are wrong the comas and dots too, well thanks for reading my first chapter see you in the next up coming chapter**

**And the rules for the fanfiction is a bit hard for me to understand since english is not my real language so if here are any wrong things that I do im very sorry about it this is my first time**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : the past the present

**This will be my second chapter and I hope I didnt do anyting wrong againts the rules for the fanfictions since im still thinking hard what it actually pointing about well thanks anyway to anyone who read my story **

Shiro's POV

"yawn~~~" I wake up on the tree branch I slept last night so I can see the suroudings so I can alarm the other if the infected attacks "ah… morning breeze feels good" I stand on the tree branch I slept and start looking around it was around 6 am probably since I don't have a watch 'wait is that Mikazuki on her roof' I thought as I look at her house roof top 'what is she doing this early of this time she usually wake up at the same time as the others do, better ask her why' I thought then I jumped from the tree branch to her house which is actually 100 meters away I got this power since im a victim to a mad doctor who give me wolf infused dna and injected it into my body I arrived at Mikazuki's house from the back since my tree is behind her house "hey Mika what are you doing up here so early?" I asked "whoa! don't sneak up on me like that you're gonna give someone a heart attack!" she got surprised after my sudden appearance behind her "heheh… sorry I don't mean to scare you… I'm just wondering what are you doing up here so early" I apologized and asked her "ah well my lil sis wake me up so early so now I can't go back to sleep anymore"

"I see, well anyway shall we have a breakfast even it's unusual for you but im pretty much hungry already"

"hmm… sure why not I'm a bit hungry too"

Then we walked together to our food storage and cooked some food , but when we get there se are surprised o see that our food stocks are incredibly low

"whoa what the how did our food ran out so fast I still remember that we got a lot of food before!" I complained since im part of the hunting group who find foods for the others my big brother is there to "um I think I know why…" she added "why?" I asked "don't you remember that we accidentally throw some food to the infected when we are out of weapon"she said

"whut when did that happen why do I don't know anything about this!"

"but promise me that you won't get mad If I told you… since you are very scary when you are mad" she warned me "fine just tell me already…" I sigh and promised her that I won't get mad "well you see" then she come closer to me and say "you are unconcious because you got your head knocked by a stone brick when you are on your way back to our small comunity" then I remembered what happened and my face turned all red 'ah! That! I remember now oh my god! , oh my god! that is so embarassing agh!' I scream on my thought "um shiro please don't be mad…" and of course im man on my word so I don't get mad "w… well just forget about it already lets just make ourself some food" I said in ashamed voice tone "hehe you look cute when you're ashamed ,but still it's a realive that you don't get mad" she giggled and say it which make my face turned even redder then before "agh! Whatever im going to cook!" I said with an angered yet ashamed voice "hey wait for me im going to cook too!" she ran and folowed me to our fire camp we cooked and eat our food "man im stuffed" "yeah same here" she said then we laughed but soon after that I standed up "shiro where are you goin?" she stand up too and asked "well im goin to find more food at this rate we can't eat as much as usual and that will mean our death" I explained "um this is pretty bold but can I come with you" I got surprised by her words but I know that she don't take no as an answer so I got no other choice but to let her come with me "hey bro can you open the gate im goin hunting with Mika"

"whoa why did you take a lady to the battle field you do know it's dangerous" he warned me of my choice but I slowly whispered to him "hey bro help me will ye you do know how knuckle head she was try remember what happened one month ago"

Flashback

"hey shiro can you ask Mika-kun come eat with us it's already late you know and she haven't eat at all because she look that we took a food from a dead body"

"Well I'll try to invite her wait here" I told my bid brother to wait outside "um Mika where are you its time to have dinner" suddenly there is a friggin stick thrown at me which caught me by surprise and it hit my face luckily my regeneration level is very high thanks to my half wolf power "ow what did you do that for!" I screamed

"I will not eat that food no matter what!" she yelled back at me "but you nood to eat plus it's clean!"

"no! don't give me that monstrous food it's gross!"she yelledand start throwing her stuffs at me "ow ow ow ! stop it already you need to eat hear what I'm saying I'm worried about your health so please eat already ! it's getting late and you know we may not eat anymore if it already passed 10 pm!" I keep trying to invite her to eat even if she's hurting me "no… please just stop it I can't eat in peace when I eat something that is taken from a dead body since I'm afraid that the spirit of the owner came from me and i… i .. I'm afraid of ghost!" she yelled and I realized that she is slowly crying "I'm sorry i just can't help it I can't do it !" she cried and yelled at me "M…Mika I don't mean to…" but she throw her body at me and I saw her crying "don't you get it! … I can't eat in peace knowing that is suppose to belong to someone else! Since someone… someone once do that to my father dead body once it haunts my mind so please stop I don't want to remember my dark past anymore…." I realized now why she don't wnt to eat the food then she slowly lifted her body from me "sorry that I … attacked you I just don't want to see my dark past anymore " she cried and sit in front of me I slowly come to her and hugged her "there there don't cry anymore I'm sorry I don't know anything about your past if I knew I won't invite you…" I apologized after forcing her to come and eat then she slowly stop crying and sleep in my hug I slowly put my back on the wall behind us not trying to wake her up then I text my big brother with my phone "um bro don't come inside, Mika has fallen asleep but I think I can't join the dinner since she slept after I hugged her"

Ryo's POV

"beep" suddenly phone vibrated then I open my phone to see it was a text from my little brother "um bro don't come inside, Mika has fallen asleep but I think I can't join the dinner since she slept after I hugged her"

'wait then what's with the commotion is the house and that yelling are they just pretending' I thought and started to text my brother "but what about the commosion that just happened in there?"

"well it's about her past and all but I don't want to tell you since I think I might the only one who know her dark past, and this dark past is the one that causing a trauma which is eating a food that Is looted from someone dead body" ge text me back

"I see well I won't disturb you two love birds :D" I text him with an emoticon beside it "wha what da don't say that I don't like her I'm just helping her agh! =.="

Then I walked back to the group and told that those two won't be joining the dinner tonight "why can't they join the dinner" john ask "something about Mika dark past and shiro is occupied because she actually fall asleep after shiro hugged her"

"hey guys I got an idea how about if we prank them by taking the photo of both of them sleeping im sure it will be cute" Snow said and then many things happen after that.

Flashback end

"ah that hahaha" I laughed without realizing that my lil brother don't know what we were talking about after they fall asleep "what are you laughing at bro nothing is funny back then"

'oh crap I laughed to soon' I said in my mind "uh nothing … hey John open the gate shiro and Mika is going to find some foods!" John then click the open gate button on the other guard tower "beep" I sensed my phone vibrating "are you sure they are okay to go alone in the rad zone?" then I text him back "I'm sure they will be fine" then he text me back "if you say so" then we opened the gate "thanks big bro I owe you a lot" shiro thanked me "don't mind about it just go you twon find us some food ok?" shiro nodded and say "aye sir! Hehe" then they both run from our community walls

Shiro's POV

"Hey Mika why do you want to come with me anyway?" I asked her "well I just want to know how to search for food if our condition turn bad"

"oh I see… so that's why you want to join me on my food search"

"so please teach me how to survive in the city"

I have to agreed with her since she takes no as an answer

"okay … sure whatever I'll teach you how to search for food and fight back againts the infected ones"

"yay thanks Shiro you're the best friend ever!"

Then we went into the city and started to seacrh for food we went inside a shop hoping to find some canned food but we don't find anything then we went everywhere that might have a relation with food but yet no luck then we choose to go to a hospital hoping to find some canned healthy food for the sick ones "hey shiro do you really think there is some food left in the city im pretty much worried that we might won't find any foods anymore" she said worriedly "don't be so negative Mika we must keep ourselves positive to live in this broken world" I told her but suddenly something caught us by surprise "bang!" "w..what was that" Mika said with a scared tone "Mika stay here and try to hide" I said with a serious tone since I don't want anything bad happened to her "what about you Shiro what are you going to do?..." she asked woriedly "I'm goin to check what lies ahead here have my small sword just in case if there are infected attacking you" I give her my sword and warned her then , I went to hunt down whatever that make that banging sound

Mikazuki's POV

'Shiro I hope you will be ok' I thought worriedly as I see him gone from my sight ,then I try to find a hiding place just like shiro told me to I hide under a desk but suddenly the door neaby banged "grawr!" it was an infected all I can to do is hope that It won't find me 'Shiro please help me… I'm afraid please come safe me' I slowly whispered in fear but it was no good shiro is way too far from my position I heard the infected noise getting closer and closer until it found me "fresh….meat…" the infected say before starting to turn the desk around "kyaa! Get off me!" the monster pinned me down to the ground with it's big body "groar!" it scream and I can't do anything I was in a total fear I can't even think clear anymore 'Shiro I'm sorry I think this might be the end of me please go safe yourself before it caught you too' I thought while crying in front of my demise but suddenly a familiar claw thrust into the infected head which make the head spilled some blood on my face 'ah.. huh.. what just happen…?' I think in my mind just a few seconds later the claw that is still intact to the infected body throw the infected body away like it was nothing and there I see my savior when im still seven years old the infected captain

**well this is all for now and I think the story in this chapter is kinda strange any help on fixing it would be nice and I still can't get what's the rule really pointing at and please help me on fixing my paragraphs problems :V well i'll see you again in the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: memory loss

**This will be my third chapter I hope I have fixed some of the grammar and punctuation on the past stories and learn the problem I have before and learn how to use it correctly in this story now to the story**

Mikazuki's POV

"Uh.. why do I save more humans when I know it's bad for me" he said while slowly getting close to me "why do you look familiar can you tell me?" he asked I got confused how can he forget me when I haven't change a lot since that day "don't you remember me , I'm the girl you saved ten years ago" I said and reminded him

"ugh! Ten years ago…?" he said in a bit pain "who am I ? what am I ? agh!" he screamed I got worried and get close to him "what's the matter are you hurt…" I asked with a worried tone but he slowly move me away "no ugh.. I'm fine it's just that agh! Every time someone who is related to me in the past ten years I always got this pain I don't know why but I want to know ahh! Even the fact that I already know I'm an infected but I can't remember my past not even my name…" he said while he is still in pain of course I was surprised because at that moment all I can think he got himself an amnesia "but I only know one thing the queen is my enemy" he said after his pain is slowly fading away "queen what queen?" I asked "it doesn't even matter you humans must stay out of this I hate her because I remember when I'm awake in her castle lab there is a machine voice saying "memory deletion complete" I know who's memory she was deleting it's my memory since I'm the only one there with her" he explained but I got confused 'why would the queen delete the memory of one of her captain' I thought "so that's why you don't remember anything from the past?" I asked him , he slowly nodded "yes , I think that's why I can't remember you all I can remember is only a small fragment of the past that's why when someone talk something that is related to my past I got this pain maybe that's why I feel familiar with you because my small fragment of memory , and that's why I hate her she deleted my memory of my past , my human life , but I know the queen she has an ungodly power , a power that can destroy anything on her path that's why I obeyed her for a moment of time" he explained

"a moment of time? You mean you will start a rebellion against her ?" I asked him suddenly he show his evil smile and say "in fact the rebellion has already begun my other companion also started a rebellion since they know that she deleted our memory and we decided that it's time to fight back and retrieve back our old memories and return this world to peace" he said but then I was getting more confused "but how can there be peace when your kind keep killing us the humans?" I asked him then he slowly put his face close to mine and asked with a poker face "have you ever considered that you human are the one who is killing us?" then he slowly put his face away and stand up although that question make me think 'does what we done is wrong all this time? , Are they the one who is suffering from us ? , or are we the one who is suffering from them?' I think very hard but I better don't ask him since that question might made him angry "um this might be a little blunt for me to ask but may I know your name not the past one but the present one" I asked so I can call him by his name next time "my name is thanatos which stands for death they call me by that name because of my reputation as the deadliest of all captains even as much I don't like being called that name I must accept it rather then having no name at all" he chuckled a bit after saying that "may I call you daath I don't really want to call you death" he rub his head and slowly nodded and say "sure I like that name better rather than being called by a human death , and one more thing may I ask you something?" he asked "sure what is it?" I slowly stand up wiping the blood on my face with my t shirt "may I stick around with you for sometimes I want to know If I can remember anything about you and maybe I can see the point of view of you humans about us the infected" he asked , of course I can't answer it right away since I need shiro to tell his brother to tell the other that we are coming with one of the infected captain "um can you wait for shiro to come back daath I might need to tell him to tell his brother that you are coming with us" I asked him if he can wait for a little longer.

"sure why not like I have much time to kill" he say in a happy tone it seems like there are no ill will between the two of us anymore "why don't you tell your past while we are waiting for him I might remember something in my past" he suggest but suddenly shiro appeared on the door while panting hardly "i… found … a lots…. of…. Food and… water… who… is … him.." he asked while still panting hardly I slowly got close to shiro and slowly whispered "he is the infected captain that saved me ten years ago" of course he got surprised he quickly dropped the bag of food that he got and draw his sword and point the sword on daath "what are you infected doing with her !" shiro's tiredness suddenly gone like it has happened long ago "whoa! easy man I didn't do anything to her we just have a small chat after I saved her from getting eaten alive by that infected" while daath point his eye at the dead infected shiro then ask in disbelief "you mean the infected that you commanded!" he said in serious tone "shiro stopped it! , it's true he saved my life after almost getting eaten by that infected!" i put myself between the two trying to calm the two of them five minutes have past after the mouth fight then slowly they starting to know each other and become a new friend "see now everything is good right" I asked the two of them "yeah I guess I'm wrong about you daath" shiro said "nah I'm wrong about you too shiro" daath replied "so… can daath go to our community" I asked "yeah but lemme try call my brother first so he can tell the others about our arival with daath" shiro explained.

Ryo's POV

"RING!,RING!" my phone suddenly rang when I was taking a nap on my hang bed "whoa!" I fell to the ground because the surprise "ugh… what the heck who is calling me on my nap time" since I only give my phone number to the community there is no way it's someone who is not in the community , how surprised I am to see it was my own brother who is calling me and I know he won't be calling me at this time unless it is very very important otherwise he will get his head smacked by me since I really hate being awaken when I'm taking a nap especially if I have a good dream "what is it lil brother I know you won't be calling me when it's my nap time unless there is something realy important and going to affect our whole community" I said to him "wow you know me to well" shiro said in an impressed voice tone "yeah yeah whatever just go to the point here why do you call me on my nap time" I asked with a serious tone "okay okay mr always on time , this is the thing we met an infected captain that saved mikazuki and it seems that the infected captain lost his memory because the "queen" deleted his memory and he ask if he can come with mika and me to the community he might retain his old memory back" shiro said and of course I was surprised 'how can we take an infected captain into the community and he lost his memory which made it worse'

"hey bro how can you trust this infected captain when he forget his memory" I ask "don't worry he is familiar with mika since he met her once so he remembered something about her in the past even if it's not much of memory least he remember some plus im already friend with him" he explained "fine I'll tell the community about your coming with the infected captain" I was about to hang up the phone but suddenly shiro's voice change into someone else that I don't recognize "umm hello is this shiro's big brother" the unknown voice said "who is this what did you do to my little brother" I said in very serious tone "whoa slow man it's the infected captain your little brother is safe he just gave me this thing that you humans called phone" he said "wait you really are friends with him?" I asked with a questioning voice "yeah even though when we first met he put his sword on my neck" he said with a small chuckle "hey what did you say that for!" shiro said even his voice is a bit unclear since the one who is using the phone at the time was the infected captain "wow you really did become a friend of my lil brother , what is your name by the way" I asked the infected captain "my name is thanatos in the infected city but mikazuki gave me new name daath even though thanatos is not my real name since my memory of my real name was deleted long time ago and that's why I want to come to your community to stick with mikazuki longer and to know how you human see us who knows if we can become a good ally" he explained I quickly asked him many questions that popped into my mind at that time "who do you want to come to our community?" I asked "i want to see the point of view of you humans about us so we have a reason to don't attack you anymore and I also wanted to learns about how humans interact to each other , so in general I want to know more about humans so we can overcome our differences and become a friend" daath explained "I see but why do you want to become an ally with us the humans and why do you want to stick around with mikazuki longer" I asked "first I need an ally to defeat the queen she is the one who control us but some of us has chosen to betray her since we know the truth behind our loss of memory and I want to stick around with mikazuki longer because I want to remember about her in my past who knows if I can remember my name just by remembering meeting her" he explained "I see well least now I can trust you well bye" but when I was about to hand up daath say something "but do not treat me like a monster and do not interrogate me I hate being differentiated between others " he said "okay I will do my best on telling your coming" I said "by the way your lil brother got a lots of food it's pretty heavy so I choose to help him out" he said in a happy voice "okay thanks for the help , good bye" I said "bye" then the phone hung up 'well this is a problem I will be said a betrayer if I tell that the two of them come with an infected captain' I thought then I walked to the others but I don't seem to see snow and john there "um guys where is snow and john ?" I asked "probably doing their private things" don said "what private things?" I asked "why would you want to know?" carla asked "nah just wondering" I said "why do you want to know what are we doing?" suddenly snow and john appear "I said I'm just wondering" I repeated "oh really or you thought we are doing those things" snow said "well if you think I think that well you got me wrong" I tried to reason them but in truth I thought they are doing those things since all of us know that john and snow are a good couple who knows if they already take it to the next level "well whatever I just got an information from shiro" I said "what info" don ask "mikazuki and shiro are coming here with an infected captain they named him daath he is the one who saved mika in the past but seems to lost many memories because his "queen" deleted his memory and daath is not his real name since he got amnesia only his "queen" know about his name , the "queen" also deleted some of the others infected captain and few that knew that their memory are deleted they chose to start a rebellion against the queen daath is one of the rebel army he also want to see how we see them the infected and wanted to search for ally to destroy the "queen" he also want to stick around with mika longer since he recovered a bit of memory after meeting her" I explained the whole story of course many questions were said to me but all of them are answerable "so do we let them in or not" I asked "sure why not like you already talked with daath on phone with shiro in there" john said "well so it settled then we will let them in" don said then I remembered something "hey guys do not interrogate daath and stare at him too long he don't want to feel like he is differentiated with us" I explained "well that sucks I really wanted to interrogate him cause I don't feel safe around newcomers and this time it's an infected captain how can I feel safe" carla said "well do you want the war between his infecteds and us keep going on or not?" I asked in a threatening voice " true I want to end the war but how can you ensure the safety of the others" carla replied "well all we can do is hope that he kept his words" I said "fine but don't ever come to me crying when he betrays your choice" she said with a threatening voice then she go back to her house "wow what a battle" john said "she is always the cautious one anyway" I said and sighed in relief that our battle was over well let's wait on the gate shall we "okay let's wait for their return" snow said

Daath's POV

It was already halfway to the community that mikazuki and shiro has I wonder if they will accept me for what I am I thought in my mind since I know that they will see me as a monster but all I can do is hope for the best "hey have we ever go through here before shiro?" Mika asked "hmm no but from our map this is a shortcut to our community" shiro said while looking on the map without realizing that it leads to a graveyard but they doesn't seem to mind walking through the area as long it will make the range between the community closer

Few moments later

"dang shiro our shortcut leads to graveyard" mikazuki said and sighed "well sorry our map doesn't have any name of places on it" shiro said although they doesn't realize that I already went through here once "well just get over it okay follow me" shiro said while leading the way , we went through a lot of tombs until I see one tomb it was written "here lies rony and lin" then my pain return showing that these two person have something related to me "agh! Memory returning! Augh!" I screamed in pain "daath stand the pain let the memory flow it will not feel as painful as before" mikazuki said then I try to let the memory flows through me and it's true it does feel better then trying to deny it 'memory flowing in my mind so much to remember' I thought then the memory flow is gone suddenly I feel tears on my face "daath what's wrong" shiro asked then I remembered the memory that was given back to me rony and lin were my parents "mother…. Father…." I mumbled a bit but shiro can hear it with his wolf ear "mother and father? So these are your parents?" shiro asked "yes I remembered it after I accept the memory" I said , suddenly mikazuki hugged me from the back "it's not a wrong thing to cry daath I know how you feel losing your parents and I know it is worser for you because you just remembered it from your amnesia" she said I cried for a few minutes then I grab mikazuki's hand and sowly move it away "thanks mikazuki for your understanding now shall we get back on the road" I said remembering that we are on the way back to the community "yeah let's go" mikazuki said with a smile on her face which make me happy at least I can see someone smiled after a long time I'm stuck between the infected , we have a lively chat on the way back to their community

**Well guys that's all I can write right now and sorry for the long update school tests sucks so I can't write the story for one week until today I finished the test so I'll write as much as possible and upload as soon as possible and I'll see you in the next chapter bye ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: the bandit ambush**

**Hi guys this is my fourth chapter and sorry for the delay on the uploading since I'm stuck in a problem back then , but now since I'm free I can make more chapters and in this chapter there will be some magic spells and guns and of course melee weapons so let's go to the story**

Shiro's POV

'so I guess daath really was a human before he become an infected' I thought after watching him cried over his parents grave 'but right now I don't have time to think about it I still got some mapping to do' I thought while looking at the map 'hey shiro how long does it take for us to return to the community from here?" mikazuki asked while daath just playing around with his inhumanly claw "hmm I think it will took us around 3thirty minutes of walking… well that was if we don't get ourselves in a trouble like getting attacked by a bandit or another infected" I said in an unsure voice tone but suddenly daath face turned a bit pale "daath what's wrong" I asked him since im worried if the infected has an unknown disease that maybe can't be cured "well… um how do I put this" then mika and I come closer then how surprised we are " what! There is a bandit camp nearby!" we screamed because of the surprise "well yeah I just remembered that I was walking around this area to see the surroundings then I was attacked by six bandits it's kinda hard when I was fending them off by myself" he explained "wait… you beat six bandits alone?" I asked in disbelief mikazuki can only jaw dropped on that fact "well yeah but you see I got myself shoted once by them" he said and show the wound mark , the wound mark is still there and it's pretty big "whoa that's a big bullet there" I said "well yeah anyway we should find another route before they…" daath was about to finish his word but suddenly a group of bandit appeared "hey what do we have here a half wolf boy a normal human and pretty girl" one of the bandit said 'crap! They're here but least they still didn't know anything about daath since they doesn't recognize him as an infected , but I think mika will be in trouble since she is the only girl here' I thought while preparing my battle stance "oh looks like the wolf boy is angry" the other bandit said "psst… daath come here" I whispered to daath , of course daath know what I am about to tell him it's a plan "yea what is the plan?" he asked right away "daath go back to your infected city and lead some army of infected to help us I know mika and I will eventually be defeated so I need you to lend us help by saving us in the future" daath is surprised but considering the odds he cant complain so he quickly run like a ninja "HEY WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU,RE GOING!" the bandit yelled and point his gun to where daath head off but before he shot his gun I blocked it with my claw "oh so this wolf boy has some guts eh!" he yelled and kicked my stomach hardly of course it hurt so much that It make me cough some blood from my mouth because the hard kick "shiro!" Mika run to me as I'm still coughing some blood "no mika don't come near me they might catch you this is nothing but a temporary wound" I said to her as calm as I could while wiping away the blood from my lips "so where were we huh" I stand up firmly after that kick "hey boss how bout we kill the boy and take the girl" the bandit said "hmm good Idea but I don't want to kill the wolf boy you see I like creature that is not suppose to exist and make it mine to control" the bandit boss said "mika I knew they will catch us that's why I'm going to protect you as long as I could" I said , mika is scared as hell right now knowing that our fate has changed from a good life into a dark life we don't know when daath will arrive with his army "catch them boys!" the bandit boss commanded his lads to catch us "mika get ready!" I yelled warning her of the incoming group of bandit that will catch us she quickly readied herself with the sword I gave to her but our fight is futile the bandits are to strong and we are captured

Daath's POV

'don't worry guys I will come back as soon as I able I will safe both of you!' I thought and run as fast as possible although I need to keep in mind that there is some loyal army of infected to the queen that might attacked me since I already start a rebellion against her which makes me a bandit to the loyal infected army but my way back is clear so I get back to my small city "lord thanathos has returned!" the gate keeper yelled of my coming to the city "gate keeper I got no time prepared some few men I'm going to help my new made friend that is captured by the bandits" I commanded him of course I teach every single people in my domain how to speak with the humans "right a way sir!" the gate keeper went and called of some army "sir here are some of the men that I can call!" the gate keeper said "good , men! Today we ww'll crush one of the bandit camps and safe my new human friends since they might have the key to unlock my past so will you help me defeat these murderous bandits that has kill many of us in the past or will you just stay here and become a coward! That can't seek vengeance for what our city have lost!" I commanded them with a yell "no sir! We will stand with you until our last dying breath!" my army said while they are equipping their battle suit "mika , shiro we are coming to save both of you!"

? POV

'hmm seems like you have make some new friends thanathos and they are pretty interesting' I thought while looking at him leading his army to the bandit camp 'I better tell my people about this movement' then I head back to my camp to tell the others about this "grrr roar" my infected lad said "just shut up will you I'm going down soon" I said to them then I jumped down from the tree "let's head back to our camp" I said "grr hrr" then we head back to the camp

In the dungeon of the bandit camp

Shiro's POV

"arg!" I screamed in pain as blood running through my wounded body "had enough yet wolf boy" the punisher asked "I will…. not bow… to your master.." I said while tears running from my eye "this boy will never learn huh then you shall get fifty more whips!" then he whip me fifty more times but I slowly felt my consciousness fading away 'is this.. where I will end.. I guess so" then everything turn pitch black "hey you my human soul!" suddenly the darkness fade into a bright snowy place 'where am I' I thought while trying to stand up "hey! Wake up!" suddenly someone slaps me with a cold hand "ow! What was hat for!" I yelled then looked up to see it was my frost soul that is sealed in my body for a long time "hey you can't die here remember what you promised to me five years ago when we first met!" he reminded me about a promise "ah that promise" I said after I remembered that I promised him to not die until I have the ability to control his power "then this is your chance to use my power you will have an access to the great frost power!" he said to me "but you said you will not lend me your powers" I reminded him "no that's just a lie! I just don't want you to be spoiled with my power that's why I let you grow up until you are strong enough without my frost power but things change I'll lend you my power or we will die here!" then e slowly end his hand to me "guess you're right but what's the point of fighting when I don't have anything to protect" I said while starting to cry "do you forgot who you love" he said "huh?" I said with a questioning face I guess I forgot who I love "then let me show you what ordeal she is facing now" then he raised his hand hen the snowy background changed into the dark room that looks like the place I was punished suddenly I see the unconscious Mikazuki her body is marked with many slash wound then I remembered that I love her more then my life just a few second later I realize that her cloth seems to be gone as well leaving her only on her underwear suddenly two man come in "damn we are just about to have fun but to bad she is unconscious now" the first bandit said "why can't we still have fun the body is still here and she is still breathing who knows what kind of reaction will we get" the other bandit said while slowly getting closer to mikazuki unconscious body and slowly put her on a table "you know where this is going right shiro you still able to save her if you use my power" my frost soul said "ragh! I will save her from this cruel destiny!" then I quickly take his hand and we become one then my I regain my consciousness just about when m punisher about to ship me the chain that tangled me suddenly froze then I looked down to the water puddle underneath me to see what changed on me how surprised I am I'm already in a full frost armor now the chain broke because of the frost "now I am free now you shall suffer!" the punisher was scared and when he just about to run I freeze his leg with with my ice magic "now u shall never be able to move again!" then I cut his legs with my frozen claws "argh!" the bandit scream in pain "that's what you get for punishing me I will punish you back" then I frost the door and destroy it "in need of reinforcement the wolf boy hs escaped!" the bandit said with all his strength then the room nearby open up after hearing the call those are the two man that punished Mikazuki "kill him!" the first bandit said they shoot me a lots of time but none of the bullet reach me because I have a frost aura that is protecting me from anything that I don't want to touch "damn! It's no use he froze our shots before it reach him!" the second bandit yelled "attack him with a sword!" then they charge on me "stupid fools don't know when to give up" then I quickly grabbed both of their heads with my hand "let us go!" of course I didn't hear them since they are my enemy " now DIE!" I blow their heads with my hand heir blood splattered making the dark hall become colored red blood I got myself covered with blood 'Mikazuki I will save you' then I covered her body with her clothes and carried her bridal style through the dark hallway just a few minutes later hordes of bandit appear from the stairs "shoot him down!" said the leading bandit they shoot me with AK47 ,m4,desert eagle, scar and many more but all of them doesn't work on me because of my frost aura

Since my hand Is unusable I used my tail and shoot sharp ice from it like a machine gun all of them died 'time to get out from this stinky place , mika I'll protect you until my last dying breath' I thought as I ascend upon the stair just as I expected the bandit army already awaits for my arrival from the dungeon stair "so guns doesn't work on you huh how about this laser just when I about to shoot my ice magic the infected come to destroy the bandit camp "CHARGE!" there is a sound from the outside wall "sir the infected are attacking!" the gate keeper yelled and tell the others to defend the place "tsk ten of you stay with me we will kill this half wolf boy the other defend this place no matter what the cost is !" the commander commanded them "yes sir!, how about the laser sir!" the lad ask him "use the laser to clean one whole line of the infected they will know the power of the great laser beam mwahahahahaha!" he said and laugh 'damn if I can't stop that laser in time the infected might die but if I destroy the laser quickly that means I need to left mikazuki unguarded tsk tough choices' suddenly daath appear beside me "hey shiro I come just right in time right?" he asked "well it's a bit late just to tell you and mika almost got raped back then" I said "man that scary but how did you get this power ?" he asked in relive "it's a long story I will tell you later you still got to destroy that laser beam it can destroy a whole line of infected" I warned him about the laser beam "I see well I better start destroying it!" he jumped away and start his way running on the laser beam tower "guards kill that infected captain!" the bandit commander said the guards started to shot at daath "hey shiro can you help me with your ice magic they are going to kill me if this continues!" daath yelled in a bit scared voice tone "yeah yeah im working on it do you think it's easy to fend off eleven bandits" I said in a serious voice tone "it's better be quick… whoa whoa whoa stop shooting at me!" daath yelled and started to use his infected claw as a grappling hook , I started to shoot the shooter that's been disturbing daath's way to the laser beam tower with my frozen tail but it's to late the first laser shot has been done and a line of infected army has been distinguished into ashes now we know how destructive is the laser beam all of the other infected seems to be struck in fear that a lot of them started to retreat but one of the infected stand up and say "my brothers in war do not leave our leader in war we must stand beside him no matter what!, we promised it back then right . then why are you leaving our leader here to die!, why don't we help him until our last dying breath!, that beam can destroy us but they will not destroy our families they will not destroy our will to live on!" said the infected then the retreating infected come back to fight and destroy that laser beam once and for all they have broke into the camp and started to slaughter all of the bandits for me I can only keep casting a protection ice spell some of the bandits even started throw axes on me but it didn't manage to get through until one hammer broke my ice spell which left me open for attack I quickly get mika under my body protection not wanting her to get hurt or anything then the bandits got headshoted by the infected that understand the human weaponry only the bandit commander left alive only to suffer our deadly punishment then we make a camp just after we did the slaughter I put mikazuki on a small bed that daath and I made the other infected started to collect the other infected ashes to be freed in the sky I was still in a cottage where I put mikazuki on the bed she is still unconscious so I sit beside her until daath came in "hey shiro the battle is over just get over it dude she will regain her consciousness sooner or later" he said while touching my back "but I cant protect the one that I love I'm just a weak person" I said without realizing that tears are slowly slipping through my eye "shiro you are not weak you are strong that's why you can save her from the dark fate in the dungeon down there right" he said with a caring voice tone "no this is not my real power I am supposed to be dead down there if It's not because of my frost soul that is sealed in me for five years he gave me this power but now I don't know how to return to my old self" I said with a sad voice "well im sure we'll find the way out then we the other infected go back into their own cottage and sleep in it daath has fall asleep to only I'm the only one who is awake I was still sitting right next to mikazuki unconscious body 'mika please return to me I don't want you to die please come back' I thought while looking at her face my tear suddenly fell into her face and then she slowly regain her consciousness back "hmm shiro why are you crying" then she touched my face "mika…zuki?" I said with an unsure voice "yeah I'm okay so don't cry you will make me sadder if you did" she said with a little smile I cried and said "oh thank god you are alive I thought you wont be coming back to me" I know it's shameful but I can't help it just knowing that she spoke to me again it's already feels like a miracle to me "now now don't cry" she cupped my face with both of her hands and kiss me on the fore head "thank you mika for stopping me cry" I slowly wipe my tears away and kissed her on her lips she got surprised of course but then she kissed me back until we parted because we are running low of oxygen we are inhaling a lot of air "I love you mika you know that" I finally manage to told her that "hngg I love you too shiro" the she fell asleep the night after that I go to sleep on the ground in mikazuki's cottage

**Well guys that's all I can think about there might be some wrong grammar and I think the ending is a bit weird but yeah that's the best I can think about and sorry for the long update I got bored and spend everyday playing on rust until I got raided **** well thanks to whoever read my fanfics keeps me motivated**


End file.
